


Pride and Punishment - Alone Together (One Shot)

by tepidJudgement (orphan_account)



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Betrayal, Enemy Lovers, F/M, One Shot, sort of a 'what if' one shot of 'what if Chainsmoke joined the Autobots instead of the Decepticons'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 11:31:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11356626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/tepidJudgement
Summary: What would of happened if Chainsmoke decided to join the Autobots instead of the Decepticons? What would her and Soundwave's meeting been like?





	Pride and Punishment - Alone Together (One Shot)

The Autobots were quite pacifistic in their ways, she noted. She was quite ruthless and violent herself, but she could pacify herself for the greater cause. Ever since he left her alone, she could do nothing but wander aimlessly in the hopes that she could find him again. However who found her instead was the leader of the Autobots, Optimus Prime.

Granted, she attacked him at first, but with the absence of any sigil on her body, they were quick to figure she was factionless. A neutral. Prime had a way with words of course, and convinced her to join them for their cause. To restore life to Cybertron and restore peace among Cybertronians. It was something she honestly believed in, or, she convinced her into believing. She became hardened from all the fighting they had to do to get somewhere. And when the Ark spun out of control... Well, that's when she saw him.

When the Decepticons boarded the Ark, she fought just as hard as anyone. However in the midst of gun fire and mechs flying left and right. She saw him. Her sparkmate, Soundwave.

She was at a lost of works really, years she went on believing he had left Cybertron without her, that he was either injured or dead. Yet there he was, bearing the Decepticon symbol on his chest, as she did her Autobot symbol. It was as if time stopped, the moment they made eye contact with each other. Noise ceased, movement stopped. It felt like they were both under water gasping for air. The pit of her stomach dropped when the cold harsh reality dawned on her. They were enemies. That he fought for a corrupted cause. Anger and regret washed over her features as she glared, visor and face mask locking into place as she took fire on him. Soundwave was quick to respond with a shot of his own. They were sparkmates, once, sparkmates. But now they were sworn enemies and she refused to let love sway her like this.

When the Ark began spinning out of control, her body fell onto his, tumbling through the air. She gripped onto him, attempting to tear her apart. Her power, her strength. She was a lot stronger than she looked. She reached up and gripped the mask he always wore, ripping it away in a fit of rage. Staring back at her were yellow hues of equal rage. He felt hurt, betrayed, utter loathing for her. Had it been a different circumstance he wouldn't be as agitated as he was. But she was not the Chainsmoke he knew. He reached up, gripping her arms and tearing them away from him. They struggled in the air, trying as hard as they could to overpower each other, however through those endeavors they noticed how close they've gotten. Pausing for a moment and staring at each other. For just a second, for just a moment in time, they questioned just what they were doing to each other.

* * *

She awoke with the rest of the Autobots, rebuilt and ready for combat. Her brief memories came flooding back as she nearly stumbled over, leaning back against a terminal as she clenched her chest- her spark. The Autobots looked back over to her, seeing her panicked expression and hyperventilation. Ratchet was first to intervene, approaching her cautiously. "I-I understand being revived is quite traumatic- but Chainsmoke you have to calm down-" She glanced over slightly, sweat pooling at her forehead as she tried desperately to swallow the lump in her throat. "I'm-" Her voice fizzled slightly, cracking. "I'm fine- Ratchet. I'm fine." Her breathing gradually slowed, becoming a normal state as she shakingly pushed herself up. "For...get that ever happened. Let's not talk about it."

Having worked diligently to get set up, Chainsmoke was soon left alone to her thoughts. Laying on her berth she wondered, did she still love him? Deep down in her spark the answer was 'yes' but that look on his face. The utter  _hatred_ he had. There was no way in hell he'd still love her even if they were considered sparkmates. Or. _Former_ sparkmates. They would intercept Decepticons and stop them, but every time they did, she noted the absence of Soundwave. How strange. Every time she thought about it, the more the aching in her chest grew. Perhaps she should talk to Ratchet about it, he's a medic. Would he know how to deal with spark-break?

"...What seems to be the problem Chainsmoke?" Ratchet asked, raising an eyebrow and looking over. "Ratchet, have you ever dealt with spark-break before." The medic was caught off guard, giving a half hearted laugh. What was she going on about now? "What do you mean? Do you have a medical condition or not Chainsmoke." The smaller bot didn't seem as amused, staring Ratchet down. He sighed aloud, turning to her once more. "I can't diagnose you if I don't know what's wrong."

"My sparkmate." She began. Ratchet blinked, staring at her wide eyed. "I, yes? You had a sparkmate?" She nodded. "My sparkmate... He- he... I thought he was dead."

"Ah, so you're dealing with grief. Well-"

"Let me finish Ratchet."

"My sparkmate, I recently found out he's a Decepticon now." Ratchet glanced around, furrowing his eyebrows.  _Oh._ "That... Seems troublesome Chainsmoke." He didn't exactly have a cure for  _that_ but he could listen. "I fought him on the Ark. The look he had- he  _loathed_ me." Ratchet remained quiet and tapped against his leg. "Do you loathe him?" She went quiet, analyzing her response quietly. "...No, not exactly. I think I still love him."

* * *

Another fight, another absence of Soundwave. She continued to grow anxious every fight, unknown if her former lover would even be there. By Ratchet's request, she stayed back at base to compose herself. They couldn't risk having a compromised bot captured by the Decepticons, especially one who's former love is one. She understood the concern, but she was still damn able to fight. She nearly tore Soundwave apart, she can fight. Plus being the only one alone at base was boring. The femme sighed as she swiveled around in the comms desk, waiting for a call from Optimus, an update of what was happening and a status report.

She huffed quietly to herself, could the day get any worse? However did it, as she heard foot steps approaching her. She quickly got up, retrieving her blaster and aiming it at the intruder. "Halt! Identify yourself!" She shouted, glaring behind her visor and facemask. As the figure grew closer, she began to recognize parts of it's body. Her hands faltered slightly as the one who stood before her was Soundwave. She was silent, unsure of what to do. However barely dodging his own blaster, she knew this was war. Lasers went off left and right as the two dodged around the comms room, desperately trying to shoot each other down. Hiding behind a desk, Soundwave spoke. "Ravage. Objective: Capture." A cassette exited his chassis, taking the form of a panther. The animal snarled at Chainsmoke as she tried to shoot it down. But Ravage was a lot more resilient. Tackling her down, he held down her arms to make sure she couldn't get up. Soundwave approached her silent, leaning down and calling Ravage back. He held her down now, despite her legs kicking him in the chest. "Let go of me- of me you- you-" She hissed, glaring at him. Red hues lighting behind her violet visor. She growled slightly as he drew closer to her. "What? Not gonna say anything? Gonna go back to that fucking silent act now? You think you're so stoic but I know better, I  _know_ you Soundwave." She sneered, grinning below her mask.

"...You know me huh?" He barked, grabbing her wrists and raising her up. He slammed her against the wall, causing her to wince slightly. "You talk like you're over me." He grinned slightly, popping off his facemask and leaning slower to her's. He reached a hand up and pressed against her audio sensor, causing her visor and face mask to retract. "Oh what's this? You were always so cute when you blushed." He purred, moving his head next to her sensor. Feeling him press against her body, she couldn't even say what she wanted to say. "...Ngh- what do you want Soundwave?" She hissed, glancing away from him. "Don't you know? I can hear you every time you think of me. Every time... You do this." He reached a hand under her compartment, beginning to rub against her valve. She let out a sharp gasp, clenching her eyes tightly as she bit her tongue. It's been too long, it's been far too long.

"You missed this, didn't you?" He grinned kissing the side of her head. She clicked her tongue, glaring as she looked away. "I liked it better when you were silent." He grinned wider slowing his pace down slightly. Agonizingly slow. "Oh? That's a new one. Came up with that one yourself?" He sneered, hearing her whimper now. "Tell me you want it." Her whispered, fingers prodding her nodes now. "Tell me you want me." Chainsmoke bit her lip, eyes opening slightly to look down at Soundwave's hand. "Oh? Now you're being the silent one? I must say, mimicry is quite the form of flattery." She's been craving this, she  _needed_ this. But the circumstances... She couldn't...

"A-Ah~!" His fingers pumped inside of her, stimulating every node in her valve. She could barely keep one eye open as her lips quivered ever so slightly. "Well? Whats the answer Chains?" He grinned, lifted her hips up slightly to get a better angle. The cry that left her lips was enough of an enough, but she knew he would want something understandable. "God  _dammit_ Soundwave- Just- I need your spike. I  _need_ it. Now make it quick before the Autobots get back!" She hissed, drool beginning to leak from her mouth. Soundwave's grin almost made her wish she never said anything but god  _damn_ did it turn her on. "And what if the Autobots see, hm? What would they think if they knew their new recruit was fragging a Decepticon? Hm?" Opening up his spike, he lowered her onto it slightly, thrusting up to meet her hips. A cry left her lips as he lips and body shuddered, quiet twitches and whimpers leaving her lips. It's been far, far too long. "You like that? You like it when I'm rough?" Another hard thrust and another cry and whimper. He loved how vulnerable she looked. She always talked herself as to being a strong competitor to even the fiercest of Decepticons, but whenever he interfaced with her... She was nothing but a wracking mess of moans and cries. 

"O-Oh- Soundwave- Ah-ah-" She stared at him with a half lidded eye, furrowing her eyebrows and drool dripping from her limps. She was shaking, whimpering almost. Golden tears welling in her eyes. She was close, he knew it. "Don't think I forgot, you always whimpered when you're close Chainsmoke." He grinned as he thrusted faster, forehead against her's. Groans and huffs as he tried to bring her over the edge. "Overload- Overload dammit." He strained. groping her hard. "Oh god Soundwave- S-Soundwave~!" She moaned loudly.

She panted heavily, feeling transfluid fill and drip out of her. It's been far too long since the two of them saw each other like this. Vulnerable, content. She glanced up slightly, seeing Soundwave's crestfallen expression. They were silent, distant wind filling their ears. Slowly, she leaned up, pressing soft lips against his. She pulled away slightly, still being able to feel his war breath against her's. "Please... Don't leave me alone again..." She whispered, wrapping her arms around his neck. He glanced away, sighing. "You know I can't do that." She furrowed her eyebrows, frowning slightly. "What are we, Soundwave?" She mumbled, pressing her forehead against his. "Sparkmates."

"...I'll come back to see you, only when you're alone though. Just think of and I'll be here." He mumbled, kissing her forehead and caressing her cheek. "I love you, Corona." A soft sob left her lips as her knees hit the ground, feeling the absence of his body against her's. He wasn't going to leave her alone, per se. But one day... One day, they're gonna have to see one another die.

 

 


End file.
